


Bob's story

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Hey Arnold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Bob and Helga are having a better relationship than they had before, so they are doing their best to start their relationship all over. Once again Bob tells Helga another story from the time he was a teenager working at the beeper store for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I thought this story would be something you would like to look at, even though Bob isn't our favorite character. I started this last night, and this story has been in my head for a while. Yes, I am still writing, and I haven't forgotten about you Hey Arnold fans.

Bob Pataki was having memories lately. This memory he’s been looking back when he first began working at his beeper store. He didn’t bother to share with Miriam again because she was there when he first began since they were in high school. Helga might or might not be interested in hearing about this memory, but it’s worth a try, he told himself. Lately, Bob and Helga have a better relationship between father and daughter. At least it’s a start.

Miriam wasn’t home. She’d been with a friend most of the day. He didn’t have a busy day at the beeper store, so he thought this is a good time to look back instead of doing it at the office. It was only three – fifteen that Friday afternoon. He’d pick up Helga soon. About fifteen minutes later or so later, Bob found his keys and drove to PS 118.

He saw Helga heading to the car.

“Hi, Bob. I didn’t expect you to pick me up here today,” Helga greeted him as she opened the passenger’s door.

“I thought we made an agreement about you saying Dad more often than my name.”

“That’s right. I guess I forgot. I’m just so used to calling you Bob.”

“I have a story I think you might be interested in.”

“Cool. Do you and Mom ever look back to this story?”

“No. She doesn’t seem to want me to remind her.”

That’s when he parked his vehicle in the driveway. Both father and daughter noticed Miriam’s car was parked also.

“Were you expecting Mom back at anytime?” Helga asked.

“No.”

“Oh. She might be in the kitchen or somewhere else in the house.”

This school year, Helga and her classmates are fifth – graders now. It turned out that she was right about Miriam – she was indeed in the kitchen.

Bob opened the front door for his younger daughter to show her that he was letting her in first since she’s still a child. At least both of them seem to make up from all of these years that he has ignored her. They’d been having this new relationship between them for a while now. Helga is happier now since Bob is starting to have more faith in her.

“Hi, B. Hello, Helga.”

Miriam was standing in the kitchen, but she was at the sink. She’d been drinking water.

“Why are you standing behind the sink, Mom?”

“I got thirsty, that’s why,” was her answer.

“How did it go with Phyllis today?” Bob asked.

Phyllis happened to be an old college friend of Miriam’s, but he and Phyllis didn’t seem to get along much back then, but he likes to hear what’s the latest.

“She’d doing good, B. She asked about how you and Helga were getting with your new relationship.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“I told her you’re both getting along very well.”

“Did she say anything about Dad and I starting over again?”

“Not much.”

“Miriam, I’m going to share with Helga another story about the past.”

“Another one? What are you going to share with her this time?”

“About working with the beeper store,” Bob answered.

“I don’t remember much about that anymore, but you can go ahead and tell her if you want.”

“That’s my plan.”

So Helga went upstairs first so she could put her backpack in her bedroom. She rejoined her father a couple of minutes later. He was already just starting to sit down on the couch.

“Are you ready, Helga?”

“I am. You may start your story now.”

So Bob did.

Flashack:

I was just starting my sophomore yet in high school. I applied to find a job. I had a few interviews. I only heard from one of the stores, and I would start working at a beeper store. I was about to turn fifteen, so this was going to be my first job. My father was on the telephone when I walked in from track practice. I’d recently joined the track team, and was enjoying it.

“He just walked in. I’ll put him on,” I heard my father say.

“Bob, it’s for you.”

“Who is it?”

“A guy calling about a job you applied for.”

“What’s this name?”

“Tom Parker.”

“Okay. I’ll talk with him. Aren’t you supposed to be at the church?”

“I’m going over there for a prayer meeting after supper.”

My father happens to be a minister, and I am either losing interest in Christ or keeping my faith.

I thanked my father and took the phone from him. Then he left me alone so I could have some privacy for this phone call.

“This is Bob Pataki speaking.”

“Hello, Bob. My name is Tom Parker. I am calling to tell you that you’re going to start working with my beeper store.”

“When do you want me to start the job?”

“Saturday this weekend. You can come at nine o’clock. We’ll talk more about this when you show up.”

“Sounds pretty good. Just to remind you, I’m only a high school student.”

“That’s fine. Maybe someday if you are still at the store, you could end up being boss, depending how hard you will work at this store.”

“I will see you on Saturday.”

That’s when I ended the conversation. I reminded myself there wasn’t a single track meet this weekend, so it was the perfect time to start my new job.

That’s when my mother called me to sit down to dinner. So I did what she told me.

“Tell us about that conversation with this Tom Parker,” he said.

“I will, Dad.’'

Before Bob was about to share this good news, my father said a prayer. We usually do this every night, which is one thing that’s part of the family routine. When we finished the prayer, I was able to start my good news.

“Okay, here’s the news: I just got hired to work at some beeper store this Saturday.”

“That’s great news, Bob! When do you began working with Mr. Parker?” she asked as she cut a piece of porkchops.

It was one of my favorite meals.

End Flashback

Helga interrupted the story.

“What happened next, Dad?”

“I thought you weren’t paying much attention to this story.”

“I have been,” Helga said truthfully, and she meant it too.

“B, Helga, supper’s ready!” Miriam called from the kitchen.

Tonight they were having chicken and dumplings.

“Be right there, Miriam!” 

When they sat down, Bob asked, “Do you want to hear the rest of the story or wait for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow works best. I have homework to do.”

Bob noticed Helga’s tone of voice told him she was starting to get busy, and he understood that. Helga’s schoolwork always come first. Helga told herself this was worth sharing with her friends this latest story.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Helga once again got together with her friends at school. Everyone seemed interested in the latest of Bob’s improvement on his relationship to her.

“Is Bob adding new details to the 1957 story he told you?”

“That story is done, tall hair boy. This time he’s telling a story on how he started working with the beeper company.”

“Another interesting story there, that’s for sure,” Lila said.

Helga had to agree.

“That’s right, Lila. Maybe I can talk to him and see if he would mind having you hearing the story so I wouldn’t have to repeat the story like I did with 1957.”

“That’s a good idea, Helga. I happen to think we might not be able to listen also,” Harold said.

“I don’t think that will happen, Harold. If he is improving, he might even let us in on this one,” Arnold told him.

“I would like to hear stories from him too, Helga,” Stinky said and then added, “this definitely sounds very interesting.”

“I’ll see what he has to say about it. I will tell you what he says.”

“Has he started telling the story yet?” Rhonda asked.

Helga noticed even Rhonda was interested in this also.

“Since when do you like to hear Dad’s stories, Princess?” Helga asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be interested? I like hearing these type of stories,” Rhonda replied.

“Do Olga and your mom know about this story?” Eugene asked.

“Dad said they do.”

“I see.”

“I will ask him when it comes to my mind. I should try to ask him tonight if lucky.”

“You don’t need luck, Helga.”

“You’re right, football head.”

Helga had always called him football head for a long time, so he’s used to it by now.

“You don’t have to keep calling Arnold football head every time,” Gerald told her.

Of course she’s done this several times, and she still does this until today, but she had always enjoyed calling Arnold that. Once again when she and her friends separated, Phoebe joined her to walk home.

“Helga?”

“Yes, Phoebe?”

“I wanted to let you know I like seeing changes like this from your father. I find it as a good sign.”

“I like the improvement also, Phoebe. Change can be good sometimes.”

Phoebe nodded her head this time.

“Would you like to come over to dinner sometime soon? It’s been a while,” Phoebe replied.

“I’d like that, Phoebe. I’m sure Dad wouldn’t mind at all.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

Now Helga nodded this time.

“Would you like to stay for a while?” Helga asked.

“Wish I can, but maybe some other time. We need to hear this story first.”

“That’s right. I plan to do homework tonight, Helga.”

“You don’t need to tell me that, Phoebe. We can walk over to your place first if you’d like.”

“That’s fine with me,” she said.

“It’s for good company,” Helga told her friend.

“I agree, Helga.”

They arrived to Phoebe’s about five minutes later. Then Phoebe slammed the door before Helga could say good – bye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"My friends are interested in this story you want to share with me. Is that okay? They enjoyed the 1957 story you told me a while back."

"You don't need to ask, Helga. Your friends are welcome to come over any time."

"Thanks, Dad. Somehow they seemed interested in this story about working at the beginning you started working with your business. This was the best way so we can hear about this story instead of my repeating it."

"You can call your friends now and you can hear the story today," Big Bob told his daughter.

"Okay. I'll go call them. I'm sure you probably know by now that some of them might not be able to show up."

"That's understandable," Bob agreed.

He watched as his daughter left him. He was in the kitchen when they were both talking. She wasn't very far from the kitchen. Helga called all of her classmates to come over to her house. Everyone accepted the invitation except for Harold.

"They'll be here soon, Dad. You remember Harold, don't you?"

"I think so. Why do you ask, Helga?"

"Because he isn't interested in listening to this story, Dad. He did in the beginning, but I happen to think he's not that interested that much anymore."

Big Bob didn't have anything to say after that. Everyone showed up about thirty minutes later. Gerald was the leader when they came over. Helga decided to let Bob open the door to let her friends in, which was exactly what he did.

"Come on in," Bob said as he opened the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Pataki," everyone said at the same time.

They followed him into the living room.

"Is your mom joining us, Helga?" Stinky asked.

Helga shook her head and answered, "No, she isn't. She's not even home."

They all seemed to understand what Helga just told them.

"You may begin your story now if you want, Mr. Pataki."

That was Rhonda who said that.

"I will in a minute or two. What did you say your name was again?"

Bob seemed to forget her name."

"It's Rhonda."

"Thank you. Would you want anything to drink?" he asked.

Everyone of tem said water was good enough for now.

Helga wasn't even thirsty. She'd already had her glass of water before her friends came over to listen to this latest story her father wanted to share with her. When Bob headed to the kitchen, Lilia said, "What made your father change like this?"

"He changed sometime when he had a talk."

"A talk with who?"

"Tall hair boy, don't you remember? That was the story he had told me about losing his faith when he was younger."

"It's a nice change for sure," Eugene said.

"Everyone changes," Arnold told them.

Bob came back with two glasses of water.

"Do you need any help, Dad?"

"Thanks for the offer, Helga. I can do it."

"Okay."

Everyone watched as Bob went back to the kitchen with more glasses of water.

When Bob finished bringing the other glasses, everyone thanked him.

"Are you now ready for the story, Dad?" Helga asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, Helga. Now I can begin."

Flashback:

I was in high school. To tell the truth, it was my second year in high school. I was just starting to date Miriam. At the time, Miriam wasn't working. I talked her into working at the beeper company with me.

"Why don't you come with me to work at the beeper store?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Bob. It's nothing I am interested in doing," Miriam told me.

"When you change your mind, that's fine, too."

"I know, Bob. For right now I'm not interested in this sort of job."

"They're hiring, Miriam. If you do change your mind at all, we'll be working together."

"Let me think about it, Bob. I don't think my father would let me work there with you."

"Okay. If you do show interest in the future, it will give us the chance to know one another better."

"I don't think my father would let me work at the beeper company with someone I don't know very well. It might give people ideas that you and I are a couple."

"People won't think about that, Miriam. I think I can do this job with you after all. You know how it feels if I don't listen to what he says."

I nodded. That did make a lot of sense to me.

End Flashback

He was interrupted. Miriam finally entered the kitchen and found him in the living room hanging out with Helga and her friends.

"What's going on here?" Miriam asked.

"Dad's telling us a story, Miriam," Helga answered.

"What type of story is it?"

Miriam was showing little interest on what Bob's sharing this time.

"I'm telling Helga and her friends about the time I started working at the beeper company. Remember that?"

"Of course I do remember. We were just starting to know each other, and you were doing your best to talk me into working with you."

"That's what I just told them, Miriam."

Helga nodded.

"Why don't you join us, Miriam? You did interrupt when you walked in."

"I'm sorry, Helga. I wasn't sure what was going on. Thank you for inviting me to join in. I don't think I'll do it this time. I already know the story."

"Please continue, Mr. Pataki. It's starting to become interesting," Arnold told him.

Everyone agreed with Arnold.

Flashback:

It was sometime after about less than two months when I first began my new job. Miriam still keep telling me I wasn't going to work with her. She still never has showed any interest in business, and I understood very well. At the time, our parents had the chance to meet for the first time. Thankful for family.

"About a few months later, our folks finally met. Miriam's parents never really paid much attention that Dad was a minister at a Baptist church here in town. Before we met Miriam and her folks, I said, "I have been doing my best to talk Miriam into working at the beeper company."

"That's really not a good idea, Bob. Do you know what could happen if both of you worked together?" Mom asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I don't."

I wasn't lying to my parents.

"Bob, if you did work with Miriam, your friends would figure out for themselves and think it must be something you set up. Everyone will be talking," Mom replied.

"My friends wouldn't talk, Mom. Whatever gave you that silly idea?"

Since I was only a sophomore in high school at the time, it meant I was almost sixteen years old.

"Your mother's right, Bob. God had something planned for your future with Miriam, and He's the only one who knows where you will be with Miriam."

My father had a point, and that I did understand very well.

"Amen,, honey."

Dad took Mom's compliment on his short message.

"So please keep your relationship with Miriam that doesn't involve your job. You don't want people talking about you both having a working relationship."

"I know, Mom. They were still hiring. That's why I told her about it."

"I'm sure her parents probably agree with us," Dad said.

"I don't know about that, Dad. I haven't even met them yet, so it's hard to answer that question," I responded.

End Flashback

"I'd hate to say this, Mr. Pataki, but it's time for me to head on home. We're expecting company," Gerald said.

"And there will be a dinner party at my house, so I think Gerald has a good point," Rhonda replied.

Helga walked her friends to the front door.

"Would everyone else want to stay and let me finish the story?"

"Thank you, Mr. Pataki. You would want to wait until everyone gets back together. I hope that's okay with you," Sid said.

"Okay. You all have a good day now."

"We will, Mr. Pataki."

Helga made sure everyone of her friends left.

"It's a good story, Dad. Now you're improving on sharing more about your life with me."

Bob liked hearing those words.

"Thank you, Helga."

They gave each other a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Bob had a talk with Helga.

“Helga, mind if we talk?”

“Sure, Dad. About what?”

“This story I am telling you.”

“The one about the beeper store?”

“Yes. Do you want to hear more without your friends listening in?”

“That’s fine with me. Is this story almost finished?”

“It is,” he answered.

“I somehow guessed, and I wasn’t so sure if you did or not.”

“The story isn’t finished yet, but there is a little short, so your friends don’t need to hear every story I share with you.”

“I know, Dad. They are really interested in knowing more about you before you and Mom met and married.”

“They sure looked like it, from what I saw.”

“You may continue, Dad.”

Flashback:

“I was still at the beeper store five months later. By then, I was enjoying my job.

Even though it was only five months, I didn’t give up on talking Miriam to show interest in working with me. She was a pretty girl at the time. I wanted her to work with me so we could see each other more often. We were speaking about ideas if we think we’re going to decide if we want to be an item. It took us longer to give it a try. Of course there will give us time to think about it, and we both knew there would be talk.

I mentioned it to my folks, and they let me give it a shot. Dad was a minister, so he said he would be praying for us to have a healthy relationship. So I kept talking Miriam into trying to work at the beeper store, and she kept saying she couldn’t every time I brought it up.

“Don’t keep asking me this, Bob. You already know what the answer is by now.”

End Flashback

“I admire you, Dad. I wouldn’t give up something like that if I were in your shoes.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Helga.”

“So what else happened to you and Mom at the time? Did you bring up a relationship?”

Now Helga was starting to get more into his story.

“We tried becoming an item two months later, but it didn’t work out the way we wanted it to.”

“Why’s that?” she asked.

“Because we weren’t ready yet. So your grandfather kept praying about it. We decided to wait until we were juniors in high school.”

“So that’s the rest of the story on how you started working at the company?”

“No. I stayed there longer than two years. I worked hard to save my money for college. My father wasn’t paying it for me. So at that time, your mother decided to break up for a while.”

“So you’re done with the story?”

“What happened during out relationship breaking up, we both went to the same college. By the time we were seniors, we decided to try being an item again. This time it worked. We both graduated from high school and college, got engaged, started our own family, and you know the rest of the story.”

Helga nodded.

“I do know the rest of it. Thanks for sharing, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, Helga.”


End file.
